


Annoyance

by traffycake



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Annoyance, Bedroom Sex, Foot Fetish, Interrupted Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffycake/pseuds/traffycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland walks in on a very intimate moment between the two. What will happen when Denmark's anger boils over?<br/>69: Annoyance; part of the 100 theme challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration I did with an old friend of mine. We roleplayed the scenario, and I wrote the story. I guess I'll give a small morsel of credit to her, even if she's nothing to me now...

Tender kisses pressed into the soles of his Norwegian lover's left foot, his mind in an ecstasy from the delicate skin against his lips. Both had unclothed only a few moments before, and the first thing Denmark grasped in his coveting hands was the foot he held now. Eyes of sky blue, slowly closing, kept their focus on the reaction from the other beneath him.

Norway, already accustomed to the Dane's fetish, gave whispery moans in return, toes curling from the sensation. His cheeks burned hot, and his light blonde hair trickled with droplets of sweat; the contact of warm lips on skin was more than enough to receive pleasure of his own. "Nn…aah…." There came a mere moment, after his sighs of satisfaction escaped his lips, that his body shuddered. He comprehended distinctly that Denmark knew all the right places to touch, and he surely wasn't about to have him stop anytime soon.

"I…want to know…" said the Norwegian in a muted voice, staring at the man caressing the whole area of skin below his ankle, "What is it…that's so tantalizing to you…about my feet?"

The Dane's lips arched up into the slightest of a smirk, the intense eyes opening as they set straight into Norway's own Persian blue gaze. "You want to know?" came the response, fingers running against the curve of his foot, "I'll tell you~ Your feet…they're perfect," he practically groaned as he slowly kissed along each of his toes, "So soft…smooth…absolutely…luscious, Norway~" He closed his eyes and slid his teeth along a toe, making his lover's body jerk from the heat of his breath and the moist tongue sliding along the digit.

"I…truthfully…c-can't complain~" replied the quivering voice of the Norwegian, moving his foot into the sensuous kisses. Denmark moaned in fulfillment, his lips trailing up his leg to lavish him in his love. Meeting resistance as he reached his lover's thigh, he paused, lifting his head. The Norwegian merely glanced down as he toyed with the Dane, refusing to comply and spread his legs for him.

"Please?" he asked, his skilled fingers soothingly sliding their way up the back of his leg, coaxing and teasing as they reached for the heat of Norway's entrance. The moment they prodded at their destination, the other pulled away, giving a slight shake of his head in forbiddance.

"No." came the taunting reply from the sneering Norwegian, his now relinquished foot stroking against Denmark's hip, his gaze unfaltering as he rubbed into his side. Frustrated and flustered from the throbbing of his cock, the older Nordic swiftly seized the younger's foot in a roughly solid motion, lowering his head and rubbing his thumb against the inner sole.

"Fine…" he huskily declared, "I can fix this myself…" His hand, shaking from need, grasped tighter and moved the foot to his stiffened dick, moaning as contact was made. Norway's eyebrow raised in interest as he rubbed it back and forth against the pulsing erection, the friction permitting delight for his lover. Shifting back into the covers, he slid his foot from his hand and began swirling his toe in circles along the hot tip, a sudden jerk of the Dane's hips as he gave a thrust from pleasure.

"Feel nice…?" His appearance was tranquil and indifferent, but on the inside, he felt a total overflow of lust. His sudden defiance had brought him just what he was looking for, and that in turn drove him into a hunger for the vigorous Nordic above him. His barricade to resist any longer was starting to crack under pressure, but he kept his emotions in balance and remained calm.

"Y-yeah…it's wonderful~" He grinned like a fox, slick golden locks resting down off his forehead. Continuing to move his hips, he gave a curious look to the seemingly composed Nordic beneath him, "But…are you really going to let me have all the fun, Norway~?" He gave a devilish smile as he noticed him sink deeper into the covers, continuing to grind against his foot, "Hmm~?"

He tensed and whined as his only means of pleasure moved away, the Norwegian pulling him down by the shoulders and staring eye-to-eye with him. "Never…besides, I like watching you squirm~" he whispered, their lips only a breath away from touching. Both were still for moments, until the Dane clasped his fingers to his chin and lifted his head, smashing their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Norway's fingers slid along his cheeks, pulling him in deeper as their kiss grew intense. He gave a soft groan as he felt his erection jab against his navel, biting his lip as he felt a few drops of warm pre-cum trickling onto his stomach. In an instant, his hips raised, sliding along the covers to take Denmark's hardened cock within himself. Both Nordics tensed and moaned profoundly, adjusting first before he thrusted deep into the tight, wet heat of his entrance. Their tongues were moist with each other's saliva as they kissed, their sweat-glossed bodies rocking into one another and the thumping of the Danish man's dick inside him as he pounded harder. "Aahhh…Den…show me how rough you can be~" were the words that escaped Norway's lips as they broke the kiss. Denmark, willing to satisfy the Norwegian's every word, smiled as he leaned in for a deeper kiss…such breathtaking sex between the two Nordic lovers…

Until the opening of the door interrupted them, violet eyes encountering the scene before him. "Brother…?" said the snowy haired boy at the entryway, his puffin in his arms.

Iceland, unfazed by the two's bedroom intimacy, continued to linger in the doorway. Denmark's blood boiled in irritation, his head snapping back as he glared daggers at the smaller boy. "OUT!" he snapped, the boy jumping in shock from the loud, fierce tone of the Dane. Norway's eyes turned to his dear younger sibling, his expression softening automatically.

"Oh…Iceland~ Did you need something?" He murmured gently, a soft smile on his lips. Denmark, his wrathful temper heightening, growled as he held his lover tightly against him.

"Get out of my fucking room…or I'm going to get up and come over there…and chop your body into a million tiny bloody pieces with my axe over there!" Fear finally overcoming the Icelandic boy, he began to back away from the area. The Norwegian gripped his arm, holding him back to defend his sibling.

"Den…leave him alone…don't you dare hurt him…" he warned, his eyes averting upward in a protective manner. Denmark scowled, his glare never faltering from Iceland.

"Then get out and close the door! Come back some other time, kid!"

"But…."

"NOW!" His mouth was quickly covered by the annoyed Norwegian's hand. He turned his head with a frown in apology to his brother.

"I'm so sorry, Iceland, but we can't talk now…I'll come over later, ok?" The Icelandic boy nodded, slowly closing the door and leaving. Norway gave a dissatisfied look to Denmark, flinching as he bit into his palm. "Don't bite me…" He pulled his hand away, frowning deeply.

"Sorry…" He kissed his hand, grunting disappointedly, "That really ruined our mood, hmm?" He pulled out of his entrance, sitting up and crossing his arms, a pout on his lips. The smaller Nordic rolled his eyes.

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut and let me deal with it…instead of being all big and badass by threatening my brother, nuisance…"

Denmark snorted from his remarks, "Well, maybe you should teach that brat to knock so he doesn't interrupt when we fuck. How about doing that for me, will ya!"

He perked up in attention, slowly glancing over, "Are you trying to tell me…that my brother doesn't have manners…?" He sat upright, glaring at the smirk plastered on the Danish man's face.

"Exactly!"

He crossed his own arms, "Well…all I have left to say is…look who's talking…" Denmark stood, fierce blue eyes gleaming madly as a growl escaped his lips. The fire between them grew heavier, and his rage broke through once more.

"You want to be chopped into pieces?"

The Norwegian's expression darkened powerfully, an ice cold aura overtaking him, "You wouldn't…" There was a silence set between them for a long time. The Dane's expression softened into an unamused pout. He took Norway by the wrists and pinned him down against the bed, receiving a questioning look.

"No…I wouldn't…I'd miss touching those beautiful feet of yours~" Their lips touched again, the smaller Nordic sighing and shaking his head.

"No…I know you wouldn't even think of it, Den," he replied, nipping tenderly on his throat. Denmark sighed contently, nuzzling his head in the pale blonde hair he loved so much…his libido may not have been entirely satisfied, but he could lie atop him such as this for hours. The scent of the sea surrounded him, and the warmth of a body beneath him…the body of a person who cared enough to not kill him yet after so many times of tormenting him.

Norway, thinking to himself, knew for a fact that he was possibly the only one who could live with such a man…and he could truthfully say that through all the pressure and aggravation he faced…was all a part of their basic romance.


End file.
